Butterfly
Butterfly is the second and title track from the repackage album X X by LOONA. It formed the basis of LOONA’s first comeback as full group, following their debut with “Hi High”. Description Track Korean 타이틀 곡 ‘Butterfly’는 부드러움과 다이내믹함이 절묘하게 섞인 곡이다. 지금까지 K-POP에서 한 번도 들어본 적 없는 새로운 비트와 드랍, 일렉트로닉과 멜로디가 섞이며 Hi High는 나비가 된다. English The titled track ‘Butterfly’ incorporates smoothness and dynamics delicately with new beats and drops never seen in K-pop before. Melodies mix with electronic music to evolve Hi High into a butterfly.loonatheworld “LOOΠΔ will fly up higher!LOOΠΔ’s upcoming album [X X will be released as 4 different versions and it's now available for pre-order��]” Instagram. 2019.02.11 Music Video Korean 타이틀 곡 ‘Butterfly’는 어떤 소녀 그룹도 대체할 수 없는 이달의 소녀만의 컨셉을 음악에 담았다. 부드러움과 다이내믹을 절묘하게 섞고, K-Pop에서 한번도 들어본 적 없는 새로운 비트와 드랍, 일렉트로닉 사운드와 멜로디를 통해 이달의 소녀를 한 단계 레벨 업 시킨다. 특히 1월 1일부터 시작된 X 티징은 아이슬란드와 파리, 홍콩의 로케이션을 통해 이달의 소녀 세계관 이야기를 풀어냈으며, 이는 ‘For All LOOΠΔs Around the World’라는 슬로건으로 세상의 모든 이달의 소녀들을 위한 메세지로 확장되어 갔다. 이달의 소녀가 나비효과가 되어 이달의 소녀의 음악을 통해 용기를 얻고, 자아를 찾고, 스스로 일어서는 목소리를 낸다면 ‘너 역시도 이달의 소녀’라는 의미를 담았다. 이달의 소녀의 비주얼 디렉터인 디지페디는 이달의 소녀의 나비효과를 위해 대륙별 5개국을 돌며 전세계 소녀들의 용기와 자유를 타이틀 곡 ‘Butterfly’뮤직비디오에 담아냈다. English The title track ‘Butterfly’ contains LOOΠΔ’s irreplaceable unique concepts. Mixing softness with dynamics, the track takes LOOΠΔ to another level with new beats and drops never heard in K-pop before, along with electronic sounds and melody. Shot in Iceland, Paris, and Hong Kong, the teasers of X started on first of January to unravel the stories behind the universe of LOOΠΔ. Under the slogan of ‘For All LOOΠΔs Around the World,’ it spread worldwide, to all LOOΠΔs of the world. LOOΠΔ causes a Butterfly effect through music for the listeners to gain courage, find oneself, and raise one’s voice. Anyone under influence, is another LOOΠΔ. LOOΠΔ’s visual director DIGIPEDI toured around 5 countries from 5 continents for LOOΠΔ’s Butterfly effects to capture the freedom and courage of girl worldwide in the music video of ‘Butterfly.’loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘Butterfly’” video description. Facebook. 2019.02.19 Lyrics }} Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly lyrics|Choerry|최}}/lyrics|Go Won|원}} 시작은 작은 날개짓 lyrics|Choerry|최}}/lyrics|Go Won|원}} 이제 내 맘의 Hurricane lyrics|Choerry|최}}/lyrics|Go Won|원}} Been been there never been been there (Fly like a Butterfly) Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly 날 멀리 데려갈 Wings Wings 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly 귓가엔 바람 소리 |Rom = Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly lyrics|Choerry|CY}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} sijageun jageun nalgaejit lyrics|Choerry|CY}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} ije nae mamui Hurricane lyrics|Choerry|CY}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} Been been there never been been there (Fly like a Butterfly) Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly Fly like a Butterfly nal meolli deryeogal Wings Wings idaero Fly like a Butterfly gwitgaen baram sori |Eng = Fly like a butterfly Fly like a butterfly lyrics|Choerry|CY}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} It starts with a small flap lyrics|Choerry|CY}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} Now, inside my heart, a hurricane lyrics|Choerry|CY}}/lyrics|Go Won|GW}} Been been there, never been been there (Fly like a butterfly) Fly like a butterfly Fly like a butterfly Fly like a butterfly Taking me far away, Wings wings Just like this, fly like a butterfly Sounds of winds blowing around my ears }} Gallery Behind the Scenes LOONA Butterfly BTS 1.png|"Butterfly" BTS #1 LOONA Butterfly BTS 2.png|"Butterfly" BTS #2 LOONA Butterfly BTS 3.png|"Butterfly" BTS #3 LOONA Butterfly BTS 4.png|"Butterfly" BTS #4 LOONA Butterfly BTS 5.png|"Butterfly" BTS #5 LOONA Butterfly BTS 6.png|"Butterfly" BTS #6 LOONA Butterfly BTS 7.png|"Butterfly" BTS #7 LOONA Butterfly BTS 8.png|"Butterfly" BTS #8 LOONA Butterfly BTS 9.png|"Butterfly" BTS #9 LOONA Butterfly BTS 10.png|"Butterfly" BTS #10 LOONA Butterfly BTS 11.png|"Butterfly" BTS #11 LOONA Butterfly BTS 12.png|"Butterfly" BTS #12 LOONA Butterfly BTS 13.png|"Butterfly" BTS #13 LOONA Butterfly BTS 14.png|"Butterfly" BTS #14 LOONA Butterfly BTS 15.png|"Butterfly" BTS #15 LOONA Butterfly BTS 16.png|"Butterfly" BTS #16 LOONA Butterfly BTS 17.png|"Butterfly" BTS #17 LOONA Butterfly BTS 18.png|"Butterfly" BTS #18 LOONA Butterfly BTS 19.png|"Butterfly" BTS #19 LOONA Butterfly BTS 20.png|"Butterfly" BTS #20 LOONA Butterfly BTS 21.png|"Butterfly" BTS #21 LOONA Butterfly BTS 22.png|"Butterfly" BTS #22 LOONA Butterfly BTS 23.png|"Butterfly" BTS #23 LOONA Butterfly BTS 24.png|"Butterfly" BTS #24 LOONA Butterfly BTS 25.png|"Butterfly" BTS #25 LOONA Butterfly BTS 26.png|"Butterfly" BTS #26 LOONA Butterfly BTS 27.png|"Butterfly" BTS #27 LOONA Butterfly BTS 28.png|"Butterfly" BTS #28 LOONA Butterfly BTS 29.png|"Butterfly" BTS #29 LOONA Butterfly BTS 30.png|"Butterfly" BTS #30 LOONA Butterfly BTS 31.png|"Butterfly" BTS #31 LOONA Butterfly BTS 32.png|"Butterfly" BTS #32 LOONA Butterfly BTS 33.png|"Butterfly" BTS #33 LOONA Butterfly BTS 34.png|"Butterfly" BTS #34 LOONA Butterfly BTS 35.png|"Butterfly" BTS #35 LOONA Butterfly BTS 36.png|"Butterfly" BTS #36 LOONA Butterfly BTS 37.png|"Butterfly" BTS #37 LOONA Butterfly BTS 38.png|"Butterfly" BTS #38 LOONA Butterfly BTS 39.png|"Butterfly" BTS #39 LOONA Butterfly BTS 40.png|"Butterfly" BTS #40 LOONA Butterfly BTS 41.png|"Butterfly" BTS #41 LOONA Butterfly BTS 42.png|"Butterfly" BTS #42 LOONA Butterfly BTS 43.png|"Butterfly" BTS #43 LOONA Butterfly BTS 44.png|"Butterfly" BTS #44 LOONA Butterfly BTS 45.png|"Butterfly" BTS #45 LOONA Butterfly BTS 46.png|"Butterfly" BTS #46 LOONA Butterfly BTS 47.png|"Butterfly" BTS #47 LOONA Butterfly BTS 48.png|"Butterfly" BTS #48 LOONA Butterfly BTS 49.png|"Butterfly" BTS #49 LOONA Butterfly BTS 50.png|"Butterfly" BTS #50 LOONA Butterfly BTS 51.png|"Butterfly" BTS #51 LOONA Butterfly BTS 52.png|"Butterfly" BTS #52 LOONA Butterfly BTS 53.png|"Butterfly" BTS #53 LOONA Butterfly BTS 54.png|"Butterfly" BTS #54 Links Official * * * Promotional videos on Youtube - Dance Videos * LOONA - Butterfly (Choreography Mirrored ver. - 1theK Dance Cover Contest) | Kim Lip | Yves | Olivia Hye * LOONA - Butterfly (IN&OUT DANCE) * LOONA - Butterfly (Fact iN Star 'MV') | Chuu (fancam) * LOONA - Butterfly (MSG STAGE MIX) * LOONA - Butterfly (Choreography - NewsAde ) | HeeJin | Yves * LOONA - Butterfly (Harry Potter Version - Thumbs) * LOONA - Butterfly (Action Cam Version - YSSCOM) * LOONA - favOriTe → Colors → Butterfly | Mu:fully Halloween, Knock Knock Knock LOONA - Butterfly Choreography with a twist * LOONA - Butterfly (Dingo Music Jackpot Live (4K)) | Jackpot Live - Behind the Scenes * LOONA - Butterfly (Freeze Tag Dance Game - Genie Music) * LOONA - Butterfly (Freeze Tag Dance Game - Behind the scenes - Genie Music) * LOONA - Butterfly (Relay Dance M2) * LOONA - Butterfly (Choreography - Dance Parts Switching - NewsAde) * LOONA - Butterfly (IN&OUT DANCE Special: (Eye Contact Live ver.)) LOONA - Butterfly Live Fancams @ Music Shows & Festivals Group: * KBS MUSIC BANK | 190301 * MBC Show! Champion | 190227 * MNET MCOUNTDOWN | MPD Fancam : 190221 | 190221 (Mirror) | 190228 | 190307 * MNET: MSG STAGE MIX: LOONA - Butterfly * MNET KCON19LA Concert: Full Cam (shared with the press) | Snippet 1 * SBS MTV THE SHOW: 190226 | 190305 * SBS SMUF K-POP: 191006 * 2019 K-POP ARTIST FESTIVAL: 190615 Individual Fancams: * Simply K-Pop: 190322 (HeeJin| JinSoul| Choerry| Yves| Chuu| Go Won) | 190329 (HeeJin) * MBC Show! Champion | 190227 * MNET MCOUNTDOWN | MPD Fancam : 190221 (HeeJin|JinSoul|Yves|Chuu|Go Won |Olivia Hye) | 190228 (Hyunjin| HaSeul| YeoJin| ViVi| Kim Lip| Choerry) * MNET MCOUNTDOWN | Meltin Fancam : 190221 (HeeJin | HyunJIn) | 190228 (Go Won | Olivia Hye) * SBS MTV THE SHOW: 190226 (Chuu) | 190305 ( HeeJin | Chuu) Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Credits * Vocals Directed by: G-High * Background Vocals by: Jeon Jae Hee * Piano Performed by: G-High * Protools Operating by: G-High, Kang Seon Yeong @ MonoTree Studio * Digital Editing by: G-High @ G-highway Studio * Recorded by: G-High, Kang Seon Yeong @ MonoTree Studio * Mixed by: Joey Maclaren @ Relic Studio Videos Music Video= |-|Teaser= |-|Dance Practice= Trivia * To celebrate its release, Orbits trended “#LOONA_BUTTERFLY” to #1 Worldwide on Twitter. * SUB MonoTree’s discussion about “Butterfly” (YouTube): ** Part 1 - concept and lyrics of the song **Part 2 - more technical aspect; music production and recording ***(English subtitles by Orrery Nim and Team Subbits) MonoTree’s discussion about “Butterfly“ *Hi High and Butterfly – topics + connection: *At the end of the Hi High MV, HeeJin flies into the air without wings. This scene left a big impact on Hwang Hyun (Hi High's producer). To him, it felt like the members were still like caterpillars in Hi High. * Composer G-High's process: ** G-High thought about the concept/image of the song before the lyrics. ** When he wrote the lyrics, G-High started with the chorus lyrics first. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “Butterfly” MV official English captions Navigation Category:Song Category:X X Category:Title track Category:2019 Release Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye